Healer or Destroyer?
by DivergentWarriorCatsLover4Life
Summary: Every one thousand moons, a cat is born. On their tenth moon, they become the most powerful cat in the clans, if they survive. This is my first fanfic. Please R&R! Rated T for Warriors.
1. Allegiance

**ALLEGIANCE**

 **LIGHTNINGCLAN**

The Dark Cat:  
Night - black tom with blood red eyes

Leader:  
Ashstar - grey tom with white muzzle and paws

Deputy:  
Darkleaf - grey she-cat with black spots

Medicine Cat:  
Sweetroot - old ginger she-cat with a white chest  
 **Apprentice:** Mossberry - light brown she-cat with a white tail tip

Warriors:  
Bramblefang - dark brown tom with long teeth  
Crystalfeather - white she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Twistpaw  
Foxtail - reddish tabby she-cat with a fox like tail  
Maplecloud - light brown she-cat with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Oakpaw  
Ravenfeather - black tom with a white tail tip  
Dawnfur - ginger she-cat with a white muzzle  
Dewberry - long-furred cream she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Timberpaw  
Littlewhisper - small light brown tom with amber eyes  
Featherwing - light grey she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Bluepaw  
Adderfang - light brown tabby tom  
Stormcloud - dark grey tom with blue eyes  
Frostfire - white tom with bright blue eyes ~ Deceased

Apprentices:  
Twistpaw - dark ginger tom with a twisted front paw  
Timberpaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Bluepaw - blue grey she-cat with grey eyes  
Oakpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:  
Silvercloud - light grey she-cat with a white muzzle (mother of Ashstar's kits, Morningkit - pale ginger she-kit with amber eyes, Stripekit - grey tabby tom with light blue eyes, Flamekit - ginger tom with a white tail tip. Adopted mother of Night)

Rowanwood - tortoise-shell she-cat with white chest (mother of Adderfang's kits, Brackenkit - brown tom with amber eyes, Echokit - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Bumblekit - light brown tom with green eyes)

Lightfeather - small pale ginger she-cat with white paws and tail ~ Deceased (mother of Frostfire's kits, Greykit - light grey tom with darker flecks ~ Deceased, Night - black tom with blood red eyes)

Kits:  
Morningkit - pale ginger she-kit with amber eyes  
Stripekit - grey tabby tom with light blue eyes  
Flamekit - ginger tom with a white tail tip  
Brackenkit - brown tom with amber eyes  
Echokit - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Bumblekit - light brown tom with green eyes  
Night - black tom with blood red eyes  
Greykit - light grey tom with darker flecks ~ Deceased

Elders:  
Hazelwind - light grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Iceriver - white she-cat with ice blue eyes

 **SUNCLAN**

Leader:  
Sunstar - pale ginger she-cat with white paws and tail

Deputy:  
Hedgetail - brown tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Summerwind - white she-cat with ginger patches

 **ICECLAN**

Leader:  
Snakestar - silver tabby tom with one white paw

Deputy:  
Frostlight - big white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Grasswing - grey tom with green eyes

 **SNOWCLAN**

Leader:  
Smokestar - white tom with dark grey patches

Deputy:  
Clawfire - white tom with long claws

Medicine Cat:  
Ripplebreeze - blue grey she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it.

* * *

Night ran through the bushes surrounding LightningClan's camp, alone. He wanted to practice hunting and fighting where the clan couldn't see him. The cracking of sticks drew his gaze to the camp entrance. They entered a clearing and got into pairs. They were LightningClan kits, out with the pre-training instructor. They would learn the basics of fighting and hunting before their apprenticeship. Night stood on his hind paws, trying to balance, but he kept on falling.

He sagged against a course oak tree, already sweating. It was getting hotter each day, and soon it would be time to move to cooler places in the north. He looked at the clearing again and watched the kits easily balance on their hind legs and go into a perfect hunting crouch. They'd been able to do that since they were born.

Familiar voices pierced the silence, wafting on the breeze from the ponds near camp. Night pricked his ears.

"Look at me; I'm a dud like Night."

Night crept to the edge of the trees and peeked through the leaves. He saw two kits, Stripekit and Brackenkit, playing on the shore. They were imitating him!

Night huffed softly and hung his head. Their joking was why he'd wanted to be alone.

Brackenkit snorted. "No, _this_ is Night." He walked in a circle, bleating, "Mama? Where's my mama?"

Stripekit squealed so hard he fell over.

Night turned, running angrily out of the trees, ears pinned, and rammed into Brackenkit. "Don't talk about my mother!" he cried. They tumbled, head over tail.

Brackenkit came up with a mouth full of sand. "Get him," he shouted to Stripekit, choking.

Stripekit charged, and Night met him, teeth bared. Stripekit kicked, smashing Night in the chest and knocking the breath out of him. Brackenkit rolled over and joined Stripekit. They jumped on Night and pummelled him.

Night shoved them off, snapping his jaws. Stripekit lunged, and Night sank his teeth into the smaller kit's leg, tossing him to the ground. Stripekit tumbled. "Ooof!"

Brackenkit ran in, clubbing Night's cheek with his paw. Lights burst behind Night's eyes, shattering his vision. He shook his head to clear it, wincing at the sharp pain.

Stripekit jumped on Night, claws unsheathed. Night ducked just in time. "Come and get us," taunted Brackenkit as the two kits ran around him.

Night glared at the cats, who ran just out of his reach. Brackenkit harassed all the kits in LightningClan, but Night was his favourite target-maybe because Night had no mother to protect him, or maybe because Night was a dud.

Night dodged their blows as they took turns kicking him. The claws of Brackenkit's paw sliced Night's shoulder, causing bright-red blood to run down his leg. "Back off," said Night.

"Back off," they repeated, adding a mocking whine to their tone. Stripekit punctuated their taunting with a kick to Night's flank, causing Night's leg to buckle. Night staggered toward the lake, lost his balance, and fell in.

The two kits stood, watching Night struggle.

The shore on this end of the lake was steep, and Night sank when a cramp seized his injured shoulder. Bubbles burst from his lips as he slowly sank to the bottom of the lake. He drifted helplessly to the bottom, his lungs burning, his black legs kicking.

He was destined to become the most powerful cat in the clans, and here he was, sinking to the bottom of the lake. He landed upside down, his legs pointing upward and swaying like reeds. It was dark and cold, like the night. Night tried to flip over, to save himself, but he was running out of air.

Prisms of colour exploded around him, and he was sure it meant his ancestors were here and coming to take him to StarClan. As he was accepting this fate, suddenly there was thrashing in the water, and pelts surrounded him. They took hold of him and dragged him to the surface. His muscle spasm began to dissipate, and as he surfaced, Night kicked his legs, floating and gulping huge mouthfuls of air.

"We've got him," said a male voice.

Night blinked the water out of his eyes, hopeful that he would see his friends, or maybe a regretful Brackenkit. Instead he saw four strange cats looming over him. His heart bucked. The pelts he thought were those of Morningkit or Echokit were actually of his enemies!


End file.
